The queen of hearts and Jokers
by yami4
Summary: Tikal, a long forgotten sibling of Bakura, has come to battle city at last. She takes the hand of Malik, and things begin to go wrong.Horribly wrong.


Tikal, the holder of the fourth god card  
  
Hiya! This is a story based on some my life,   
  
Tikal is Bakur's sis, his long lost sis to be exact, but somethings wrong. I wonder  
  
what it could be?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Battle city  
  
Esparoba: Where are we going to go now?  
  
Tikal: I dunno. How bout.... We look for more duelists?  
  
Esparoba: Good idea. *Follows Tikal into the heart of the city*  
  
Heart of the city  
  
Tikal: This place is new.  
  
Esparoba: I still can't beleive you've never been here.  
  
Tikal: Bite me. *Laughs roughly*  
  
Esparoba: Haha. Very funny.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Walks past them with Joey following*  
  
Tikal: *Stitting on bench next to Esparoba* Hey, isn't that the guy who defeated you?  
  
Esparoba: Yeah. Thats the guy.  
  
Tikal: You go home, and i'll bring you some new locator cards tomorrow.  
  
Esparoba: Whatever. Just don't mess up. *Walks towards his house*  
  
Tikal: *Springs to her feet and runs after Yugi and Joey*  
  
Yugi: *Pauses for a moment and looks behind him*  
  
Joey: Yug, there's no one there.  
  
Tikal: *Hiding behind post box* Close one.  
  
Yugi: There is someone there. I can sense an item.  
  
Tikal: *Looking at the millenium puzzle* Crap. I hate those itmes. *pulls agolden dice out of her pocket*   
  
Joey: Hey, you're right. I can feel it to for some reason.  
  
Tikal: *Jumps out from behind Joey* I think you boys are correct.  
  
Yugi: Who are you?!  
  
Joey: If you want a duel, you're on!  
  
Tikal: *Puts hands up* Oh. no no. You've got it all wrong. I don't want to duel you two.   
  
Yugi: Then what do you want?  
  
Tikal: I want to see what it's like hanging with someone else other thatn Espy. He's cool, but i tire of him of ehim often.  
  
Joey: You're a dueling partner with Esparoba? *Sticks out tongue and makes gagging sounds*   
  
Yugi: So, you want to be friends then?   
  
Tikal: Exactly. So what do you say?  
  
Joey: That would be great!  
  
Yugi: Hmm...lets go find some people to duel.  
  
Tikal: Sounds good.  
  
By the water  
  
Tea: Uh...*Looks at gum on shoe* Ick.  
  
Yugi: *Walks up with Tikal and Joey* Hi Tea. Whats up?  
  
Tea: Nothing really, just trying to get this gum of my shoe.  
  
Joey: This is our new friend Tikal. She want's to hang out.  
  
Tikal: Hiya Tea. *Puts hand on chin* I think i saw you before.  
  
Tea: *Thinking about the duel in the rain she saw* I don't think so...  
  
Yugi: Pasts are confusing aren't they. The spirit of the millenium puzzle said he couldn't figure anything out on his life.  
  
Joey: He just needs time. But anyways, Tikal.  
  
Tikal: Yeah?  
  
Joey: I almost forgot to ask you. Whats your favorite card?  
  
Tikal: My favorite card?  
  
Tea: Yeah.  
  
Tikal: It's the Lady of Faith.  
  
Yugi: Awesome. Bakura has that card doesn't he?  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Tikal: Bakura is here? No way.  
  
Tea: Whats so amazing?  
  
Tikal: I can't beleive my bro is here!  
  
Joey: *Scratches his head with the edge of the duel disk* Did i just hear right?  
  
Tea: I think so.  
  
Yugi: Bakura is your brother?  
  
Tikal: Yeah. You not notice my white hair or what? *Fluffs it in his face*  
  
Yugi: *Sneezes* Excuse me.  
  
Joey: I guess that makes sense.  
  
Tea: Lets go find him. He'll be so happy.  
  
Tikal: Yay! I've haven't seen him in so long. For years even.  
  
Bakura's location  
  
Bakura: *Hanging upside down for fun* This is fun....*Getting dizzy*  
  
Tea: Hey Bakura, We have a suprise for you!  
  
Joey: Yeah, your gonna love it.  
  
Yugi: *Standing next to Tikal behind Joey and Tea* He's waiting.  
  
Tikal: I'm so nervous though, i don't know if i can't. He might not be the same.   
  
Yugi: Just go. *Shoves her in front of Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *Falls on his head* Ow. I'm so amazed, the pain no longer applies to my head....*Stands up*  
  
Joey: Bakura, she came here looking for you.  
  
Tikal: *looks up at him* Hey Bakura....It's me, Tikal.  
  
Bakura: *Thinking* I don't think....i remember.....  
  
Tikal: *Falls backwards into Joey's arms*  
  
Joey: *Looks from her to Bakura* Dude, how can you not remember your own sis?  
  
Bakura: I don't remeber her. And thats that. *Walks off*  
  
Tikal: *Slumps to the ground* How could he not remeber me...i'm his sister even.  
  
Yugi: He'll remeber.  
  
Bakura is walking  
  
FLASHBACK:Bakura*  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tikal: *Smiling at Bakura* Hey you. Wake up, we're going to be late for school!  
  
Bakura: *Rubs forehead* Huh? Oh. Yeah, school.  
  
Tikal ran up the stairs and came down moments later, her hair braided in two long white braids. She had ona white skirt with multi colored stripes on, and a light pink shirt. She had deep dark brown eyes, and she had a dice she always carried with her. He swung the millenium ring around his neck and ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He finsihed and caught up with Tikal. She showed him what someone had given her one night. it was a card, with a black and gold cobra on it, with an amzing attack strength. he looked at it, and read the title, Pharohs gaurdian. She held up another two, one wasa magic card called the music box, the other was the Lady of Faith card. She put them in her backpack when they got to the school. Yugi was on his way to school too at that time. She ran through the school gates and into the schools corridors. She sat down in a chair and raised her hand when her name was called for attendance, as did Bakura. They put their hands down as their first few hours of school flew by. Then came lunch. Yugi and Bakura sat with Joey and the others, but Tikal did not follow. It seemed, since he got his millenium ring, she had kept her distance from him. She ate her food quietly,and something fell from her pocket, and clinged on the floor. It was a cube of somekind, and it had the same symbol as Yugi's puzzle and Bakura's ring. She picked it up quickly, and moved her hands unitl it had the appearance of a regular dice. She put it back into her pocket and finsihed her food quickly. She shuffled into the school yard, getting ready to go home again. She sat against the wall, and sighed. Bakura stood next to her and leaned against the wall also. He looked down at her and she looked at the ground. He sighed and closed his eyes, but opened them to see his sister walking away from him. He stood upright as the school bell rang. His sister was already out of the gate, and on her way home. He ran after her, and followed her through the front door. He shut it behind him as she slumped onto the couch and closed her eyes tightly. He heard her swallow nervously, like she was in pain. She put her arm over her neck, where her shoulder blades connected, and rubbed it. She pulled her hand and showed it to him. It was covered in red. He moved her hair away from her back, and his heart jumped into his throat. Her back was soaked with red, and it was staining her skirt. He pulled down her shirt, and she hissed inwards, he wiped the blood away with a towel and uncovered some kind of smybol. It was a beetle, with wings, and it was pushing a sun into the sky. He let her hair fall back onto it. She looked at him and asked him what was wrong. He told her nothing was wrong, but she didn't fall for it. She placed her hands over her face, and began to cry loudly. He placed the towel over it and replaced her shirt. She withdrew her hands from her face. She turned around suddenly, and was grinning at him dementedly. Her eye's were small and she was full of evil. He backed away from her. Who was this? Surely not his sister. She followed him. He tumbled backwards and winced as he got up. She still had the demented grin on her face. She picked him up by the collar, and dropped him a few moments later. She fell to her knee's and replaced her hands over her face. He approached her, but she tore away from him and ran up the stairs. He looked after her. What just happened to her? What happened to the sister who had not one evil or cruel bone in her body. Her soul had been broken, andshe couldn't control it. That had to be it.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
end flashback  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Bakura: I remeber now. Tikal, my sister.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Back by the bench  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yugi: Tikal, it's ok.  
  
Tea: He'll remember in in time.  
  
Tikal: No.He's not going to remeber.  
  
Joey: Sure he will.  
  
Tea: Hey, Yugi whats that? *Points to an odd looking on the bench*  
  
Yugi: I dunno Tea.   
  
Joey: *Sticks his tongue out* Yuck.  
  
Tikal: *Walks off in the direction of the setting sun* I have to find someone....  
  
Bakura: *Runs up to Joey* I remeber now you guys! She is my sister!  
  
Tea: You hear that Tikal? Tikal?  
  
Joey: *Looking around*  
  
Yugi: I think she walked off while we were looking at something!  
  
Bakura: Where'd she go? *The name sun Dragon comes to mind* I think she went towards the setting sun!  
  
Joey: Lets go then!  
  
Tikal's walking into the darkening city  
  
Tikal: Where am i? I haven't gottemn in touch with this place yet. I hope he remembers. *Scar glowing on her back* What?  
  
Malik: *Lands behind her* I hear your trying to find your way around and back to the one you love?  
  
Tikal: *Turns around scared* Whats it to you?  
  
Malik: I simply wish to help. My name is Malik. *Holds out his hand*  
  
Tikal: Keep your handshkaes. So, you can help him remember?  
  
Malik: Yes, anything you want, i can do. But it comes at a price.   
  
Tikal: Name it.  
  
Malik: Become my dueling partner and help me destroy all obstacles.  
  
Tikal: So long as we get to find my brother. Here, you should know about this. *Holds up a card*  
  
Malik: A god card? But theres only three.  
  
Tikal: I know. *Put it back into her deck*  
  
Malik: Well, lets begin our grand city storming shall we?  
  
Tikal: I just want to find Bakura.  
  
Malik: Don't worry. I won't steer you wrong.  
  
Bakura and the others are sitting from exhaustion  
  
Joey: We're never gonna find her.  
  
Yugi: We've looked everywhere.  
  
Bakura: We can't give up. I have to find her.   
  
Tea: You hear that?  
  
Joey: *Hears a slithering sound* What is that?  
  
Tikal: *Riding on a giant boa constrictor* Hello Bakura. I've been looking for you.  
  
Bakura: Tikal!  
  
Yugi: *Holding Bakura back* No! It's not her! Look.*Points her out more clearly*  
  
Tea: Malik got her...  
  
Joey: That jerk is gonna pay.  
  
Tikal: *Jumps off and lands on the ground soundlessly* Attack, Boa conductor. Deafening symphony.  
  
Blasts of horrible screeching sounds fill the carea, and all the gang put their hands on their ears and clentch their ears.  
  
The snake slithered it's tongue silently as it's head drew close to them.  
  
Bakura: *Grabs the snakes mouth shut with all his strength*  
  
Tikal: *Throws him off* Now, i summon the god card, Gate keeper snake of memphis.  
  
A larger snakes takes a place next to the Boa conductior, coiled into a pile.  
  
Yugi: What are these cards?!  
  
Joey: I hate snakes...  
  
Tea: *hiding behind Joey*  
  
Bakura: Tikal! Stop this!  
  
Tikal: Boa conductor, melody of awakening.  
  
A haunting music floats through the air, chilling it even more colder. The giant cobra opened it's eye's and flicked it's blackened tongue at them. It raised it's head and opened it's hood, sending gusts every which way. It shone brightly as it fused with some invisble monster.  
  
Tikal: And now, My Memphis sword snake, attack. Destroy them all.  
  
The snake opened it's gaping jays and lunged towards them. Tikal opened her partially closed eyes wide as she snapped abck to reality. She glared at the snakes. She whispered something into a small golden cube. She hit the Cobra wit it freezing him in place. She gave something to the Boa, and it's power level increased greatly. It smashed the Cobra into peices as both were returned to the cards.  
  
Tikal: *Throws off the robe and is dressed in a green skirt with a blue shirt* Are you guys okay?  
  
Bakura: Yeah. We've gone a little fuzzy, but we're okay.  
  
Tikal: *Pressing hand against back*   
  
Yugi: You okay Tikal?  
  
Joey: Whats wrong with your back?  
  
Tikal: *Shows Bakura her hand soaked in red*  
  
Bakura: *Remebers the first time* It'll be okay. Hang in there.  
  
Tikal: *Passes out*  
  
Yugi: Whats with the dice? *Holds the glowing cube that came from her pocket*  
  
Bakura: I'll explain later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Woo-hoo! Score for me! I'm on fire baby! Speaking of fire, No flames.   
  
He will explain later, that i promise in case you were wondering, yes,  
  
there will be more made up cards. Please reveiw. Thankyou!  
  
*Shuts off the computer* 


End file.
